warriorsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Brackenfur66
RE: Blocked First off, it's very bad form to air your problems at once wiki at another. Secondly, I take offense at your accusation that I blocked you. An accusation that is completely unfounded, and you could have investegated yourself by looking at the Warriors Wiki Block Log. You are not currently blocked on Warriors Wiki. If you're having problems logging it, it likly means that your IP was blocked or you were related to another account that got blocked. You'll notice the lack of the word "Blocked" in a black box after your name on your userpage. Do you homework before you make accusations against me. Addtionaly, if you ever use Warriors RP Wiki to air your problems from another wiki again I will ban you from Warriors RP Wiki. Your problems from that a wiki remain on that wiki. Each wiki is independently operated and people are entitled to the right to peace from the affairs of one project at another. 23:15, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : I'm telling you honestly, you're not blocked on Wikia. And if you are, it's because you share an IP with an IP that was being abusive. Just look at your block log. It only shows the one that spanned a day for non-contributive editing. I'm offended that you're falsely accusing me of blocking you and then accusing me of lying to your face. Particularly when all you need to do is actually look at the facts to know I'm telling it exactly like it is. If you accuse me one more time like this, I will talk to Moonflight about this (both your tracking me down on another of my projects to make accusations, and for your personal attacks) about actually banning you from Warriors Wiki. Next time you accuse me of anything, I suggest you actually have proof to back yourself up. 13:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Brackenfur, look at THIS LINK before you keep reading. That shows all bans that have ever been issued against you, including any that are active. I can't unblock you because I don't know why you're blocked. It might be that the IP you use is currently banned to include logins to existing accounts. But I don't permanently ban any IPs, so those will expire and soon enough you'll be back in. Unless you share what IP you use, I can't even figure out what ban is catching you or how to go about correcting it. I can't just go through and unblock all IPs that got themselves punished in the last two days. Blocks are made to stop problems, and frankly, we only block logins to existing accounts of there's a serious problem from that IP. Which suggests you share an IP with someone who did something pretty serious like a personal attack. If you use a website like whatismyipaddress.com and feel comfortable sharing sensitive information like your IP I might be able to figure out what's up and why you can't get in. But I can't swear that I'll be able to lift the ban that's catching you, It would depend on what was done using that IP. But there's no proof that you're even caught in a ban. It might be something weird and simple like you need to clear your cache and cookies on your browser. You never know. Websites get weird sometimes. And you might have gotten this sort of an answer sooner if you hadn't jumped strait to unfounded accusations. 14:24, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: IP addresses aren't tied directly to individual computers, but rather to connections. Unfortunately for you, I have no reason to believe you aren't your "Brother", as you've emailed from a gmail account "sammy.maltese5". In that situation, I decided to write it off as a coincidence and assume good faith on your part. The continued abuses coming from your IP, coupled with information collected in the past, indicate that my assumption of good faith was misplaced. I will be consulting with Moonflight and any other of the Sysops I can get ahold of, and we will collectively decides where we are going to go with this situation. ::: As this situation is settled for the time being, please cease using Warriors RP Wiki to conduct Warriors Wiki affairs. You will receive notification of the final decision by the sysops via your Warriors Wiki talk page. ::: 17:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Banned yet again! If you're banned it's not becuase anyone banned you, it's becuase you're caught up in some IP ban or something like that, that I can't fix. If you're not able to post there as an Anon at all that likely makes it an IP ban and something I can't solve. Additionally, You are being banned for 48 hours from this wiki. It is not apporpiate to bring your issues from Warriors Wiki here. If you continue to do this, I will ban you completely from this wiki. Keep your problems at a project limited TO that project, thank you. 22:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Bracken it's me, Firestar! ~Firestar1122000